Betrothed
by Rin-Youki
Summary: This is modern day life. Rin's father and Ayame's Father and Luna's father all betrothed them to someone that they have met in the chatroom or in real life but don't remember it. Luna and Jack my character, I am playing luna. Kagome and InuYasha are married, they will be in here. Warning:Their is Cussing in this story. Pairings: Sessh/Rin,Kou/Aya,Luna/Jack,Kag/Inu.


Rin-Youki: Hi guys! I thought about making another story. I got the 2 boys and the 2 girls who this story is all about. So hello to both groups. I will be playing a character called Luna Maple and their is a boy character that I added and his name is Jack Knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. But I do own Luna and Jack.

When i type *no one typed back* it basically means that no one answered

Bold for the chatroom name, Underline for when logged in or off stuff like that.

* * *

Luna's POV

In a public chatroom:

**Dog God**: Why did he want me to talk in a public chatroom when no one is on in this one. Hmmm maybe I should text my friend to come join me in this so I won't be bored.

Wolf God has logged online

**Dog God**: Hey man! Save me from this boredom

**Wolf God**: Hey! Why are u even in a public chatroom that no one was in?

**Dog God**: Because my dad wants me to meet some girls on here and he said that u need to as well because both of our dads want us to get married.

**Wolf God**: DAMN! WHY ARE WE CURSED?! Hold on gonna get our other friend in here.

**Dog God**: K

Black Knight has logged online

**Dog God**: Hey

**Wolf God**: Hey

**Black Knight**: Hey guys... so let me guess that all 3 of our dads told us to be on this fucking stupid public chat

**Dog God**: Yes

**Wolf God**: Yeah

**Black Knight**: Well that fucking sucks

**Wolf God**: lol, i wish some girls would come on

**Dog God**: who knows kouga, u just might get ur wish

Moon Gem has logged on

**Black Knight**:...

**Wolf God**:...

**Dog God**:...

**Moon Gem**: lol what is this? The fucking who got the longest dot sentence

**Wolf God**: maybe and just what are u?

**Moon Gem**: lol... I WIN! Anyways i am a girl if that is what ur asking

**Wolf God**: holy fucking crap

**Dog God**: See man ur wish cam true

**Black Knight**: That's sucking that he got his wish and why did u join this one

**Moon Gem**: Oh my, well are u just a curious person, u must be a guy

*no one typed back*

Wolf Flower has logged on

**Moon Gem**: finally someone I know!

*boys are just watching what is being typed by the girls*

**Wolf Flower**: Hey girl, wait let me guess, we are in a chatroom that have guys probably reading what we are typing. Am i right?

**Moon Gem**: Yup ;)

**Wolf Flower**: lol. Boys come on and type

* still none of the guys type*

**Moon Gem**: *sigh* hey flower, where is ur sis?

**Wolf Flower**: GRRRRRRR! SHE IS PROBABLY STILL FUCKING SLEEPING BECAUSE NONE OF MY BROS WILL GO WAKE HER UP AND THEY ARE WAITING ON ME TO DO IT! THOSE BASTARDS!

**Moon Gem**: Calm down flower

**Wolf Flower**: I will try to calm down

**Moon Gem**: why don't u explain to the boys about how many bros u have and how u are even related

**Wolf Flower**: K. Well i have 7 brothers and 1 sister. Well my best friend is my sis because her family adopted my family and my family adopted her family. so it made us sisters and we are happy because we wanted to be sisters cause we acted like we were related to each other. So now we are family and now my grandpa and my mom and my dad live with her. She is the one with the 7 bros.

**Dog God**: HOLY SHIT!

**Wolf God**: DAMN!

**Black Knight**: poor her

**Moon Gem**: don't feel sorry for them, u should feel sorry for their bros.

**Wolf Flower**: Some days i feel sorry for them. hold on let me go wake her up so yall can meet her, btw i might get disconnected.

They all typed okay

Wolf Flower goes offline

**Moon Gem**: oh my... it must be her bros cause if her sis did it, she might not have a comp anymore.

**Black Knight**: really, her sis is that strong

**Moon Gem**: yup

Wolf Flower has online

Moon Gem: so is this her or is this her bros? AND DON'T U DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME!

Wolf Flower logs off

**Moon Gem**: hahahaha it was her bros

**Wolf God**: how could u tell?

**Moon Gem**: well because her bros like to flirt with me and they know if it is a chatroom thing that i will ask what i just ask and said.

**Dog God**: Damn

Lady Flower has logged online

**Moon Gem**: Hey girl, u might wanna go save ur sis. the bros were on her account again trying to flirt but i never gave them time

**Lady Flower**: I will be back...

All of the 7 bros logged online

**Moon Gem**: oh gawd here it goes...

**Banko**: whats wrong not happy to see me?

**Moon Gem**: Actually I am not

**Banko**: How upsetting

The 3 boys that were the only ones in the chat said hi to the 7 and the 7 said hi back

**The 7**: sorry but we had to put this back... OH SHIT! MOON HELP US! SHE IS GONNA KILL US!

The 7 has been disconnected...

Wolf Flower logged online

**Moon Gem**: Welcome back love

**Wolf Flower**: ty, moon u should have seen her, hell i even video taped it. Remind me when we see u to show u the video. Bank was like my moon is waiting for me.

**Moon Gem**: lol, now where is my other lover

**Lady Flower**: muahahahahhahaah, that's what they get and hello moon and my lovely sis.

**Dog God**: are yall dating each other?

All 3 girls said no

**Wolf God**: ok, yall had me worried about that

**Lady Flower**: oh really?

**Dog God**: haha

**Lady Flower**: hush it

**Black Knight**: so ladies would u like to tell us whats yall's names since we know who the band of 7 is

**Moon Gem**: I guess come on girls we might as well tell them. My name is Luna.

**Wolf Flower**: LOL! My name is Ayame and that's all ur gonna get.

**Lady Flower**: Give me one reason to give up my name.

**Dog God**: because we wanna know yalls names and we will tell ours.

**Lady Flower**: too bad...

**Black Knight**: anyways my name is Jack Knight

**Wolf God**: My name is Kouga Wolf

**Dog God**: My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi

**Lady Flower**: oh gawd... i know who Wolf god and dog god are

**Dog God**: oh really

**Lady Flower**: yes i do because of my father knows both of urs

**Wolf God**: holy shit

**Lady Flower**: dear sir their is not shit in holy because it is not pure enough

**Dog God**: O.O

**Wolf God**: O.O

**Black Knight**: lol she told u and i just took a pic of that lol and please milady tell us ur name

**Lady Flower**: Fine

Inupapa logged online

**Black Knight**: come on tell us ur name lady flower

**Lady Flower**: my name is Rin. happy?

All 3 said yes

**Lady Flower**: hey inutai

**Inupapa**: hey rinny

**Dog God**: dad u know her!

**Inupapa**: yes i do and as a matter of fact i have something to tell all of u

All of them type what

**Inupapa**: yall will get to meet in real life and yall will be sharing the same room because yall are all going on vacation and rinny i look forward to seeing u, i will probably cry because u have grown up

**Lady Flower**: lol k might as well go get packing we are leaving tomorrow... yall welcome for planning it

Everyone except Inupapa and Lady Flower just gave big eyes!

Everyone logs off.

* * *

Cliffy

Please review.


End file.
